A Loving Heart
by Arldetta
Summary: Wee!Chester story. A little one shot for Mother's Day. Please read and review. Thanks!


A Loving Heart

A Wee!chester moment

- S - P - N - S - P - N -

It was always hard trying to fit in when they started a new school and this was their third school this year. And while the whole school thing was pretty new to Sammy, he was already tired of being the 'new kid.' And since each school went through their curriculum differently it always took a bit to figure out what each class has already covered and what they were currently working on. And even at the ripe age of 6, Sam realized this was going to be a recurring issue for the rest of his life until they finally stopped moving around.

They had been there 2 weeks now in this place and Sammy fit in like he had been there all year, which was already in its final semester. Spring was in the air, April showers giving way to May flowers. His classmates were already talking about summer vacation and all the fun things they were going to do.

Of course, Sam knew his family wasn't exactly normal. Other kids would talk about their moms and dads and how they lived in the same place and went to the movies and out to dinner on special occasions and all sorts of other things that his family never did. Even still, he hadn't really considered his family strange or wrong, just different.

Until this week though, he just hadn't realized exactly how different. His teacher, Mrs. Carr had announced that they were going to start a new project for a special person in their lives and set about getting the art supplies the class would need to get it done. There was a buzz of excitement that filled the air as the other kids dove right into the project.

Sam glanced around the room, looking confused and unsure for the first time. He looked at the various pieces of construction paper and decorations that were spread across the table he shared with 3 other kids. His classmates were drawing pictures and pasting cutouts, glitter, lace and ribbons on their papers.

It took a while before Mrs. Carr made her way over to their table and made a few remarks to the others before turning her attention to Sam. Curious, from across the table, she asked, "Sam, you haven't started. Need some help?"

Shaking his 'no' he continued to sit there quietly, unmoving.

Now she knew something was wrong and slowly made her way around the table and knelt down right next to him to whisper softly, "Is something wrong, Sam?" He shrugged but offered nothing else. Not sure what else to do, she reached out and grabbed a piece of red paper. "Well, how about I help you get started. Do you think your mother would like this color paper, or something else?" When his gaze fell again, she asked worriedly, "Sam? You ok?"

He nodded silently. And again she tried to get him to open up a little. "Michael and Alice are drawing pictures of their moms, would you like to too? What color hair does she have?" She started sifting through some crayons.

"My brother says she had long blonde hair." He offered softly.

"Ok, let's get a yel-" The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head snapped back to look at him. Realization took her breath away in a gasp. One hand covered her mouth as her gaze softened with remorse. "Oh, Sam, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. It happened when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Carr looked around trying to figure out what she should do now. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Well, do you have a step mom?" He shook his head no again. "Grandmother?" Another shake. "How about a Special Aunt?" Again, no. "Hmm, do you have anyone special in your life that takes care of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone who makes you dinner or breakfast. Someone who kisses your boo-boo's and makes you feel better when you're sick. Someone who protects you and gives you hugs when you're scared. Anyone like that, besides your father?"

With a brilliant smile that made Sam's eyes sparkle with love, "Yeah, my brother. He's awesome! He does all that and more. He lets me watch tv afterschool and makes me snacks. He plays with me whenever we can. We have G. that we're always using to play heroes, saving people. He lets me have the last of the lucky charms when we're running out. And he makes me lunch every day. At night, he tells me stories. And if I'm scared because of a bad dream he tells me that he's watching over me and makes me feel safe. He even takes care of my dad."

"He sure sounds great, Sammy."

"Yeah, I want to be just like him. But he's a lot older than me so I have to wait until I grow up. Until then, he's promised to take care of me. He's the best."

Mrs. Carr laughed at her student's enthusiasm. "Well, I know this is meant for Mother's day, but why don't you make a card for your brother instead?" She smiled as Sam's face lit up at the idea.

"Yeah! I'd bet he'd like that!" And Sammy dove right into the project with even more enthusiasm than the other students.

Mrs. Carr went back to her desk, thinking about how Sammy described his older brother. She thought there must be a good age gap between the two for Sammy to have developed such hero worship already. In her mind, she pictured someone similar to Sam in looks in their late teens or early twenty's playing with the kid and taking him out for ice cream. At that mental image, a cross between a cringe and a smirk graced her features. She hoped that this older brother really wouldn't mind getting a Mother's day card.

- SPN –

At the end of the week, the kids were getting ready to head home with the cards they made for Mother's Day. She knew mothers were always happy to get the special creations that their children made for them. Once again her thoughts went to her most recent addition to class.

Sam's card had been very unique. He had drawn a bid black car with their dad and his brother in the front seat and Sam in the back. (Although when she asked about it, he explained in a conspiratorial whisper that the car was really Dean's, his dad was just taking care of it for now.) He also tried drawing some band logos, but the only one she could really make out was AC/DC. But the finishing touch that she thought was incredibly clever was the greeting. Instead of "Happy Mother's Day" Sam had written "Happy Brother's Day."

She really couldn't wait to hear what his brother thought of the card. Unfortunately she would have to wait until Monday to find out.

- SPN –

Monday morning seemed to come too fast. Why did weekends always seem to get shorter the older one got, Mrs. Carr would never know. Still she was excited this time because she wanted to hear about her kids' weekend.

Once everyone was settled, she asked the class to share some of their stories. Many of them raised their hands and talked about their mom's and where they went to dinner and everything. But little Sammy remained silent. He seemed to take in what the other kids were saying but gave nothing away. It was eating her up inside.

Shortly after, she gave the kids some work to do on their letters and made her way around the tables again. When she got to Sammy's table she noticed he was already done with the assignment and reading a book. After helping the others there, she walked up to him and knelt down. With a gentle grin, she asked, "So? How did it go?"

Sam looked up at his teacher and smiled broadly. "He loved it. Said it was the bestest card he ever got. Did you know that sometimes people cry when they're really happy?"

"Yes, I did."

A frown crossed the boy's face. "Is there any way to know if someone is crying because they are happy or sad?"

Wow, that's a hard one to answer, she thought. "Um, well, it depends. Sometimes you know because they're also smiling when they cry. Or because you know they are happy or sad before they start crying. But sometimes it can be really hard to tell too. Like when you remember something sad. My Dad passed away a few years ago and sometimes when I remember things we did together, even if the memory is happy or sad, I still cry because I miss him. Do you understand?"

Sam sat there and contemplated everything his teacher said. Making a decision, he answered, "I think so. When I gave Dean the card, he asked what it was for. I told him and he started to cry. He said he loved it and was very happy that I made it for him. He hugged me and made me a sandwich. He cut off the crust and said it was how mom used to make them for him. He took me out for pie after and told me about how our mom used to make the best pies too. I think he was crying because he was happy and sad at the same time. Can people do that?"

"Yes, Sammy, they can." Her own voice soft and tight, on the verge of tears herself at Sammy's story. It always tore at her heart when a family like Sam's suffered such a loss so young.

The rest of the week went smoothly and soon it was Friday again. It was shortly after lunch that the room's intercom kicked in. "Mrs. Carr?"

She walked over and pressed the button to respond. "Yes?"

"Can you please get Sam Winchester ready for early dismissal?"

"Of course." She was about to walk away when the intercom crackled again.

"Please have him return any books. His father has just informed us that they will be moving out of town. His brother Dean will be by shortly to collect him."

A little surprised by the announcement, Mrs. Carr looked at Sam who was frowning. "Yes, he'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." A soft click told them the intercom was now switched off.

Mrs. Carr helped Sam gather his things and make sure he handed anything of the school's back. As they put the final items in his backpack, she told him, "I'm sorry to see you go so soon Sam. Good Luck in your new school."

"Thanks," he muttered.

There was a knock on the door and she went over to open it. It had to be Sam's big brother Dean. When she opened the door, she near fell over from shock. The young man she was expecting turned out to be another boy only a few years older than Sam. He smiled up at her and announced, "I'm here to pick up my little brother, Sammy. Is he ready?"

"Dean!" Sam bounded over and hugged his brother. He turned back to her and smiled brightly. "This is my brother, isn't he the best?"

"Yeah," she said breathily.

Dean blushed at his brother's pronouncement and shifted his weight. Looking down at Sam, he suggested, "Hey, get to the main office, Dad's waiting."

"OK." Sam waved bye, "Thanks Mrs. Carr. See ya." Then started down the hallway.

Dean hesitated a moment and looked at her shyly. "Uh, thanks. You know, for helping Sammy with the card. It was a great surprise."

"My pleasure."

"Well, later." He waved and then followed his brother. With longer strides he was able to catch up easily and teased his brother by tapping on the opposite shoulder and hurrying forward. She watched amazed as the two played their way down the hall.

Over the years, many kids would come and go through her classroom. But for some reason, she never forgot about Sam and his big brother, Dean. They were special. Yes, very special indeed.

- S – P – N – S – P – N –

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little diddy. This is a one shot and has been written for a long time, just waiting for today. I would like to wish all the Mothers out there a Happy Mother's Day! I would also like to wish all the caregivers of their family a Happy Day as well.

For those that are waiting on my other story _Skin Deep,_ I am getting very close to finishing and will hopefully start posting again before the end of this month. So keep an eye out.

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. My love to you all!

~Ari :D


End file.
